


γοργόνα

by TsundereLizard



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aggressive Mating Process, M/M, Sexual Tension maybe?, Some sort like a/b/o universe without the beta and different usage of terms, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereLizard/pseuds/TsundereLizard
Summary: The merpeople are in mating season and Viktor found someone he wants to court. Only that, that person doesn't want to be courted.(Changed the chapters a bit)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> γοργόνα (gorgóna) means mermaid from Greek
> 
> Ahahaha, why am I writing more? *cries on the corner*  
> This is like A/B/O but without the betas and changing the terms.
> 
> The male fins looked like the goldfish or betta fish's fins. Dammit, they all look so pretty and fluttery!!!
> 
> This fiction inspired by the mating process in betta fishes btw :3  
> I've been wanting to write but I was like, I still have fanfics going on but this idea has been itching my mind...  
> Enjoy reading.

Mating – Carriers tend to be aggressive. This is to test whether the sires are worth to mate with. When sires are successful, they bite the carrier’s nape. The more aggressive carriers are, the more they are wanted, but when a sire fails to subdue a carrier, they will suffer injuries. Although mating between royalties, this kind of traditional is not being followed as long you have the status of royalty. Though pods without hierarchy do follow this customs.

Carrier – Either male or female. They are the one who carries the babies. Usually smaller in stature and slender body.

Sires – Either male or female. Taller in stature and had lean body. Usually are the prettiest to attract a potential mate.

 

I’m a half blood. My night blue colored tail indicates what I am. The son of a royalty and their pod’s enemy. My father was their king who truly loves my mother and not his queen. They made love and they had me.

The merpeople was furious and overthrown my father and was killed during the battle for the crown. Me and my mother was exiled, disgusted by the fact we had connection to them. Even where my mother came from, we were not accepted. We were thrown in the midst of the eerie ocean, where food for like us is scarce and where predators usually lurk, we struggled to survive. In the end, we were attacked by predators and my mother sacrificed herself to save.

And I was left alone, wandering below down the ocean floor.

And that isolation and rejection had me hostile to other intruders, whether they are friendly of a foe.

-=-=-

It was time of the year. Mating season and several kinds of marine animals went to migrate, to find a safe place to put their eggs. And not only them, the other pods in different regions migrated too. I didn’t follow, I wanted to be alone and once they knew where my blood came from, they’ll reject me. I’m envious. They had colorful and bright colored tails.

Looking from below and admiring it.

When I was satisfied, I retreated back to a cave where I could call my home. Home, because that’s where I reside.

-=-=-

Crossing through the ocean was risky and it’s even riskier when the pod gets tired. So their leader went to find a safe place for them.

So Viktor inspected each cave, not too large, not too small, just enough and cozy for the pod. So when he came across and dared to enter it for inspection, he hears a hiss.

_‘Don’t come’_

That what are the pheromones of the creature was excreting says and Viktor halted. There was someone, a mer, alone and a carrier. He swam a bit forward and the hissing went louder, and whoever it was, was becoming even more hostile.

“I know you are there… I’m not here to hurt you…” He said calmly.

“Just go… I don’t want you here.”

“But you are alone… don’t you have a pod?”

“If I had a pod, I wouldn’t be alone…” the stranger retorted.

“Then come with us…”

Silence.

“Just go! Come even more further I’ll kill you!” the threat just sends a shiver through Viktor’s spine. The mating season was coming and he’s a facing a carrier. A very aggressive carrier. And the more aggressive a carrier is the more they will attract sires like Viktor.

But he must find a temporary shelter for his pod first so he retreated. He will come back for this carrier later on and see what kind of a mer he was… assuming he’s a he by his voice.

Finding the right place was hard but he finally did, a few feet away from the cave of his encounter. When his pod was finally felt comfortable in their temporary shelter, he sought again the carrier.

-=-=-

Yuuri can’t understand why the pod he was admiring from above was here. Were they taking a rest? Now he could call himself unlucky. Now that someone knows he was here, he must leave his home for awhile until the pod leaves. So when he felt no one was around, he slowly came out from the cave and look around his surroundings.

Just when he felt the coast was safe, he darts for another cave, he knows where because he was familiar around the place when somebody tackled him. He yelps and struggled.

“There you are,” it was a familiar voice. He hissed and excretes more pheromones that meant to scare others away, only for the grip of the other tightens.

He struggled more and kicking the other with his tail. When the other doesn’t budge, he doubled his efforts and he was spun around. His eyes widened at the sight. Bright blue eyes, a color he have never seen, long silver hair flowing with the water’s current and the tail blue fading to purple and very extravagant fins, the fins on the side were big and wide and the tail fin was long and fluttery. Everything about him was alluring, Yuuri blushed and his heart skipped a beat.

He doesn’t know why but his instincts tell him to have this merman, to be his sire, challenge him to his worth.

But he can’t, once they know about him, they will reject him. So he tries to push the other off.

“Name… what’s your name,” great, the voice is even more alluring now that he’s nearer, “My name’s Viktor…”

“Go… away,” Yuuri whines.

“Why?”

“I don’t… want to mate…”

“The more you resist the more I would want you,” and Viktor kisses him.

-=-=-

When Viktor came back to where he encountered the carrier, he saw him flee and before he lost sight of him, he sped up and tackles him. Oh, this merman was pretty, expressive brown eyes, hair darker than the depths of the ocean deep and a tail so dark shade of blue you can almost mistook it as black as well but then seem to shine like the reflection of the sunlight against the ocean.

He struggled (a lot) for a while and kisses him. Both of them didn’t realize they were nearing a rocky wall and when this beautiful creature finally regains bit of his rationality, he pushes Viktor so hard and lost his balance and bumps his head on the wall. The impact made him lost his consciousness.

-=-=-

The pod was a bit surprised when Viktor brought a merman with him and a carrier no less out of nowhere. And was what is even more surprising was his tail. Mila recognizes it first.

“That tail… I seen it somewhere…” she hums the Georgi came up, “It looks black… did he come from the north-west region? But it’s sparkling so I guess not…?”

“North-west region? His tail looks blue to me” Viktor asks.

“It doesn’t looks blue. But it’s glittering… maybe a new kind of their species?”

“It’s not black… it looks blue when you look closely…”

“Where did you found him?”

“I found him residing in one of the caves.”

“So what are you going to do to him?” Yuri, the youngest of the pod and scowling as usual, asks.

“I’m going to court him.”

The trio’s eyes were so wide, it could almost pop out of their sockets.

“Are you serious Viktor?” Mila said.

“He’s a stranger, he’s not even part of the pod! A-and he resembles _those_!” Georgi reasoned.

“Hey, watch it!” Viktor warns, his teeth almost baring, “I don’t know… I just want him… and come one, it’s not like he’s the only one whose tail almost resembles to black! Remember Chris?”

Yuri huffs, “Just shut it. That man doesn’t like to listen anyway!” and scurries off.

He set the merman near the spot he was going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful of what you are going to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing?
> 
> I should sleep...

When Yuuri opened his eyes, he first saw was a blob of white and the water current felt stronger than usual. He blinked more to regain his eyesight and it appears that neither it was a blob of white nor the water current got stronger.

It was the hair of the person carrying him on his back (and it was silver, not white) and they were swimming. Yuuri jolted and push the person off. The pod stopped at the commotion and they were looking at him. Yuuri was panicking, he doesn’t know where he was or know where they will be taking him.

He looks at Viktor, the one who was carrying him just now, like he was trying to figure out some answers.

“It will be fine… we are just going to a much safer place…” Viktor spoke.

“No! I don’t need it… where am I?”

He looks around.

Nothing but endless water and they are not deep down the ocean and the place has more light.

They are near the surface, but not too near to be seen above the ocean or the humans might find them. His mind was too disoriented to find his way back. He never went past to the place he resides in. Being alone without a pod makes him vulnerable and easy prey for others. And wasting the sacrifice his mother made was not something he wants to risk.

“Come with us…” Viktor offers his hand.

“Who do you think you are?! Take me back to my home! I don’t need a safe place! That place is my home!” he slaps his hand away. The pod exchanged worried glances.

Viktor took his wrists and gripped them tighter to avoid another set of lashing, “I know the effects of being isolated and has been exposed to many dangers had made you hostile… but I want you…” Viktor grins, “And the more aggressive you could be the more you are desirable…”

Another beat.

_What is this one thinking?_

“If you truly don’t want me, fight me till I can’t… or yet, just like you threatened me, kill me. The pod won’t blame you. That just indicates how adequate I am to be a leader or a sire… but we can’t do it here yet… we need to go to a much safer place and once that is done and I fail to make you submit to me and once the mating season is over, the pod will take you back since they need to go back where they came from… so how about it?”

Yuuri stares intently in his eyes and found out that he was genuine about it. He also looks at the others but they don’t show any uneasiness and that only means they are deadly serious.

“Alright… we’ll see if you could charm me.”

-=-=-

Yuuri tries to get at the back of the pod but Viktor won’t let him and insist to be with him at his side. Maybe the urge to do so was because of his black tail blood. Black tails likes to be invisible, like they don’t exist, living in the shadow. The pod was odd, most of them rejects his kind but maybe because of the indifference of his tail due to his half blood. Black tails don’t sparkle, only the gold tail does and his is not black either, it’s blue… a very dark shade of blue. But if he told the truth, would they reject him?

But he wanted to be alone.

But he hated to be rejected again.

And did he really want to be alone again?

Now that somebody desired him.

And he wants this merman.

And he’s blaming this Viktor for being too pretty… and strong.

“Oh, right,” Viktor spoke, “I haven’t got your name…”

“I don’t want to mate… why should I give you mine?”

“Then do you want to be called love?” Viktor teases and Yuuri blushed furiously.

“Yuuri! It’s Yuuri!” The pod halts, “What? Is there something wrong with my name?”

Then Mila laughs, “Oh my! This is ridiculous, you actually share a name with our Yuri here,” she laughs more.

“You think this is funny?! I don’t want to share my name!” Yuri points at Yuuri, “You! There can be only one Yuri in a pod, I don’t want another one! Change it!” Yuuri though, didn’t take this kindly. The blush on his face was no longer about the pet name but rather about anger, “You think this is funny for me too?! This name I carry are given by my parents who were killed because they cannot fucking accept what race my mother was! This name I carry is the last memento I have with them and you want me to fucking change it?! Why don’t you change your name, a name given by your parents and let’s see how it feels,” he seethes, “Or maybe, you think this is easy because you never _or_ they never loved you!”

The happy atmosphere turned south rather quickly, “You don’t know anything!” Yuri retorts. Angry about the fact that it was half true, “And you don’t know anything about me either,” Yuuri said coldly.

“I won’t come… I survived being alone in the ocean. I can survive alone too this time in a foreign place…” Yuuri turns his back and swam away.

“I-I didn’t know…” Yuri quivers. Half guilty and half afraid that he might be the reason Viktor lost a potential mate. After all, each mer must respect the sire’s chosen mate. And half guilty because of what he said.

“It’s alright… It’s not your fault… nobody knows it was a sensitive subject for him… after all, we didn’t know who he was… I’ll come for him.

-=-=-

Someone grabbed Yuuri’s arm and he turned around, “I said I won’t come,” Viktor only gave a soft, understanding smile, “Just forgive the little one… He’s young and doesn’t know any better. Not all mates love each other and he’s a product of just the sake continuing their genes…”

“He shouldn’t have said that… he doesn’t know me…”

“He’s young… won’t you forgive him?”

“Did you know… or at least suspected that I have the blood of the black tails?”

Viktor paused. He didn’t answer and waits for Yuuri to speak more and when he did, Yuuri continued, “I am… but not completely… My mother was part of the black tails. They reside on the north-west region, on the deeper parts of the ocean. The gold tails and black tails always at war because they cannot accept each other… then… my parents met. My father was the king of the gold tails… and they…

-=-=-

“I see how it is…” Viktor said.

“Are you disgusted… about me…”

“No… Have you been like them? No, right? And please tell me… I want to know more about you and your history…”

Yuuri looks at his eyes and they only filled with sincerity.

“Okay… I’ll tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Yuuri gone through a lot of hardship so sorry for being cruel to Yurio in this fic. I like Yurio, he's fine.
> 
> Oh wow... even for a few feedback in the comments made my day... and a lot of pressure. Ah, but don't worry, comments are always appreciated, thank you for reading.
> 
> Also if someone tells you to change your name because both of you share the same name, I'd be hella pissed because I love my name that my parents (or parent in my case) gave me. It sounds manly and cool for me... I really love manly sounding names for women. It is also funny that many thought I was a guy because of my name. Like the one during taking photos for ID in schools. I was listed in boys and the photographer's reaction was so priceless XD. Kinda disappointed that they checked the list just in case that happened again on the third year. X'D. I'm so weird XD.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tells the _whole_ truth.  
>  I also ship Chris and Phichit XD

The place they have arrived was stunning. They were in an island with huge rocks and some palm trees. And maybe for Yuuri’s case, it was even more stunning since it was the first time he’s on the water’s surface, the sky looked bright, the sand was white and the greens looked greener than what he’s seen on the ocean. The warmth he felt from the sun feels nice too. He can’t help but stare in awe.

“Do you regret coming here?” Viktor softly smiles and Yuuri slowly shook his head.

Not only Viktor’s pod was here but a few more and they were rejoicing, cheerfulness and smile evident on their faces as the play with the water and sea creatures that can be found on shallow water.

Suddenly Yuuri felt conscious and tried to hide behind Viktor, “What’s wrong?”

“My tail is dark…”

“Oh, there’s nothing wrong with it, Chris do have a dark tail too. See him over there?” He points at someone, a sire probably judging how fancy his tail was, with a dark red tail and he’s talking with someone who has a green tail, “Chris!” Viktor called.

The merman, called Chris, looks at them the dove for the water and swam towards them.

“Viktor! It’s been a year! Oh, who’s this beauty?” Yuuri eyed him warily when he got close, “Yuuri, I’m going to court him…” Chris’ eyes widen and faced Viktor, “Oh, so someone finally caught your eye?” then back to Yuuri, “You must be something else!” He paused for a while and studied Yuuri’s appearance, “My, what a magnificent tail. Say, where did you come from?” Yuuri was silent, already scowling.

“Sorry Chris… he’s been… through a lot of things and we are quite tired from swimming, we want to rest first.”

“Oh sorry, go ahead.”

-=-=-

“Yuuri right?” it was the green tailed mer Chris was talking with a while ago.

“Yes…”

“I’m Phichit,” Phichit smiled, “So how is it? Do you like him?” he asked, “Who?”

“Viktor... Every carrier wants him but nobody, even how hard they try to catch his eyes… what did you do?”

“I don’t know…”

“Do you like him?” asked the question again but Yuuri didn’t answer.

“Sires like a challenge, especially from something _or_ someone they really want. Only that means that you have reached his standards… or beyond,” he grinned.

“I don’t want to mate… or to be courted,” he denied.

“Then we are the same! I also don’t want to mate but I want to give Chris a chance so we’ll just see if he could be the sire he should be,” Phichit said.

“Come one, don’t be so stiff. I heard this is your first time on the shallow waters? Let’s enjoy ourselves.”

Phichit splashed water on him that it startled Yuuri and yelped. Irritated, he returned the favor with a kick of his tail and the other was met with a large wave.

“Oh, that was a strong one. Showing off strength are we? Like I’ll lose,” he grinned and returned it.

They went back and forth until they went on a game of chase. As when Yuuri about to catch Phichit, he turned and tickled Yuuri and laughter erupted from their mouths.

_It’s been so long._

“So you can smile like that…” said Phichit when both sat on a protruding rock on the water to rest.

“Hello there lovelies,” Chris greeted but mostly looking at Phichit, Yuuri noticed Chris’ tail swaying from side to side slowly as if showing off his gorgeous fins.

_He’s trying to impress._

Yuuri leaped off from the rock, “Are you leaving?” Phichit asked, “Y-yeah… I’ll see you around.”

-=-=-

“Yuuri!” Viktor said cheerfully.

“Are you ready to listen?” Yuuri suddenly asked with seriousness in his voice and had made Viktor serious too.

“Yes.”

-=-=-

The Black tails who reside in the deeper and hidden parts of the north-western region of the ocean are notorious for their acts. They like to prank and bring trouble to other passing by merpeople and also to the extent where they got injured or worse, killed.

The most they like to do was to kill these poor mers for sport. And their favourite targets were the Gold tails who just reside on the western region. They have gone back and forth on their war. Never stopping until the other finally be gone and never will exist.

Unfortunately, their king has fallen in love with one of the members of Black tails.

Even though the king was mated, it was only for the sake of the kingdom, to continue their pureblood royalty genes but never for love.

He was the happiest man together with this mermaid, they courted, they mated and had one child.

But he can’t let others know about her so he hid them and comes back to them when he had the chance.

Oh but the queen got suspicious. She followed the other and found out about them. The only reason why she didn’t ordered the soldiers to have them killed because of her soft spot for children. That oh so innocent eyes, innocent for this world. Too innocent for this cruel world. So what she did was to exile them and let the cruelty of the ocean to end them.

The golden tailed people raged about the truth, they wanted to overthrow the king. They want someone new, someone who is more sensible and loyal to the merfolk. They have chosen and the battle for the crown begins.

The war between the two races still continued and as they heard about their member having an affair with the gold tails made matter worse. The killings went worse, they killed innocent lives, other mers of the other pods who have nothing to do with the war, only to spite the gold tails.

The hatred towards the black tails grew larger in the minds of other merfolks that they cannot talk about them but only this.

“When you see a merperson with a black tail, swim away fast.”

And only that warning and nothing else.

No explanation.

-=-=-

“I see… now that I remember, Yakov would also tell me these warnings,” then he chuckled, “Ah, but, I’m so stubborn to listen. I actually forgot about it. But I’m so glad I’m stubborn, because I want you…” he smiled fondly.

“You’re still willing to court me?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. My heart tells me so. Do I need a reason why I want to court you? You said that your father and mother mated despite the other is already mated right? Was the reason is because their hearts tell so right?”

Yuuri nodded.

“Later, when the sun fully comes down, you will find the most beautiful darkness. I want you to watch it with me.”

“How can darkness be pretty?”

“You will see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The queen here is like Pontius Pilate. Only that she didn't washed her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mating begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the tags, the mating will be aggressive so they will go feral on here.
> 
> I wanted to add the scene of Viktor and Yuuri star gazing and that's the reason why I haven't wrote this chapter in a long time.
> 
> Also Merry Christmas! and Happy Birthday to Viktor too...
> 
>  _Whispers in Viktor's ear: "You'll becoming an old man soon"_ XD  
> Though 30 is not an old man. My sister is even older than him but strong like a bull....and you'll never want to anger her XD  
> I think 30 and above are still pretty young to me...  
> Also Game of Thrones have become an influence when it comes to speech... at least I feel I was, especially that Tyrion's Trial scene... one of the best.  
> Also I'm rooting for Jon Snow, though no offense to Daenerys' Fans (I just come not to like her... maybe I will when I start reading the books)  
> And Also, dammit, give their direwolves some spotlight too (I know the budget for their CGI is expensive, but still doesn't hurt to hope at least)
> 
> Edit: correction made thanks to WarriorNun

As days progress and so was the mating day. Every carrier were giggling and were trying to entice the sires and vice versa so when the day finally came, everyone were nervous, especially the sires. Some pairs were finally finished, some successful and some were not, carriers very disappointed to the sire that courted them, then it was the turn for Viktor and Yuuri.

All eyes were on him, Yuuri could feel the stares, stabbing like sea urchin’s needles on his skin. He stayed still on the center, his eyes following Viktor’s every move as he swam around him. The start of the mating dance. Viktor flutters his fins trying to charm Yuuri but not yet impressed. So he proceeded to the next step.

He swam around the carrier, Yuuri’s eyes following him, and he slowly closed the distance and flip his tail to lightly hit the other, Yuuri flinches a bit and shifted back to gain more space. It was a slow and calm progress at the start. Slow, silent like a deep lake and mostly the battle of stares and now, they start for something physical. Yuuri starts first and hisses, Viktor then went straight for his space. As he invaded his space, Yuuri flips his tail to hit him, Viktor avoided it and swam to his backside, but the raven haired turns around and swam back, keeping distance. His hands finally turned into like a claw of an eagle, like ready to catch fish near above the sea, and nails slowly growing a tad sharp. Yuuri is now in defensive stance and Viktor did the same for his own. Viktor then bares his teeth and growling, demanding for the other’s submission and pheromones starting to get sour.

Yuuri won’t yield, not yet if Viktor doesn’t proved to be a strong sire as they said he was. Yuuri darts quickly towards the sire and successfully scratched the right of his cheek and swam upwards and flick his tail, hitting Viktor’s head and jerked backward in the process.

Viktor regained his mind quickly and chased Yuuri who was swimming farther to keep more distance. Viktor was able to get a grip on his tail fin and pulled the carrier harshly to his body. Yuuri yelped and Viktor’s arms wrapped around his torso and arms trapped, keeping a vice grip and his tail wrapping the night blue ones. Viktor tightens his coil around Yuuri. The raven haired huffs as he struggled to free himself to no avail and as the strength finally leaves him and starts to yield, Viktor finally bites down on Yuuri’s nape as to finally mark him his.

-=-=-=-

“I’m sorry…” Yuuri and Viktor were on the shore, the biting mark and Viktor’s scratch were bleeding, “For?”

“The others will hate me for it…” Yuuri slightly chuckles, “The scratch? It is to be expected in the mating process, half of the population of sires today are heavily injured than me… look at Chris,” Yuuri turns to Chris with scratches all over his body  and bleeding with missing some parts on his fin and Phichit fussing over him with a bite mark on his neck. He wasn’t saved from the injuries too, bruises could be seen some parts of his abdomen and some scratches as well, “He won but still injured than I am.”

“I’m just weak…”

“No, you are not. Carriers are not made to be weak. They will carry the children, bore them out to this world with pain unimaginable and to keep them safe if their sires are overpowered with whatever dangers lurk in the shadows. Mentally and physically.”

“I’ve yield to you, only to left you with one scratch.”

“No, it means I’m strong… even stronger than the others… did you know that you are the first to leave a scratch on me?”

“I did?”

“Yes, even with sires combined, nobody was able to defeat me, at least in my prime,” he smirked. Yuuri jolts up, “You tricked me!” and throws a handful of sand at him, “Careful… and I never tricked you.”

“Yes you did! You made me believe that I could defeat you in the mating process!”

“I never said you could. I only said give me a chance.”

“You said that I might kill you!”

“If you did then it means you are the strongest mer in the whole ocean.”

Yuuri pouts, “No fair.”

“Don’t you want me?”

“I don’t know… we met just a few weeks ago…”

“But did you feel it? The skip of the heart beat?” Viktor looks at him and Yuuri returns it. Yes, he did feel it, even way back to the first place they met.

“…Yes…”

Viktor’s stare went half lidded, full of promises of passion, “I want you Yuuri. Body, heart and soul. All of you. I want to make love to you, I want you to bear my children and I want all of you. Give me all of you and I will give you what is all of me.”

Faces few centimeters apart and Yuuri closes his eyes and let Viktor claim his lips, his hand holding the back of his head. Viktor presses closer and as Yuuri gasped from the sensation, Viktor took this advantage and darts his tongue in. Both twining and exploring the hollow in their mouths. When Yuuri lifts his hand to touch the others cheek, it made him snap back to reality and gently pushes him on his shoulder, “What’s wrong?”

“Before you can put children in me, let’s treat your wound… Can’t have the strongest sire in the whole ocean die due to an infected wound, do we?” Yuuri smiles cheekily, “I’ll get some seaweed.”

-=-=-=-

 

Yuuri was collecting the seaweed when a voice interrupts him, “So is it you? The son of my father?” Yuuri stilled and turns around and sees a gold tail, fear stricken him and tries to run, “Wait! I won’t hurt you,” this stopped him in his track.

“What do you want from me? I have nothing to do with the lot of you!” he said and went defensive.

"I'm Mari...Mother talks about you. She says that your face as she sent you into exile still haunts her to this day." Then she paused. "Your name is Yuuri, isn't it? It was the last thing Father said before he died. I wanted to meet you."

“How did you find me?”

“Clams could talk much as they want if you pique their interest. They saw a shining black tail swimming with other merfolks.”

“My tail isn’t black.”

“I can see that but trick of the light maybe. Even if they were blacked tail, they shine so you still differ from those savages.”

“I’m not them… I wasn’t even raised to be like them.”

“I know and never said you were. I said  _they_  were savages.”

“Playing with words aren’t we?”

Mari nods lightly.

“Just a clarification I suppose.”

“So you’ve bonded now… So what is he like? Is it alright to meet him?”

“Is it fine for a princess to be out in the open, where black tails could hide and wait for the chance to kill you? By looking at your tail, you seem looked like a sire and an heir to the throne.” Yuuri changed the subject which Mari noticed but didn’t press any further.

“Those savages are subdued. We won the war, still not a good thing considering we’ve lost a bunch of good soldiers. They killed our king but not the heir… I’m also here because I want you to come with me to the castle and proclaim you our prince. The love between my father and your mother was never your fault and half of the royal blood flows in your veins, not only the black tails.”

“Come with me. I’m their Queen now, no one will hurt you.” Yuuri looks at the offered hand then back to her half sister’s eyes.

“No…”

“Why? You’ll be given the luxuries, the comfort and be seen as royalty and be treated with respect.”

“They will treat me with respect because of you or because I have the riches. I won’t stoop so low for that and I have a mate. I can’t just abandon him now and I need him. I want him. I have my own life now and I don’t need the luxuries or comfort. My mate will provide all of that. Even without those, just him with me is enough. Thank you for seeking me out and knowing that you acknowledge me and don’t bore hatred against me and is enough relief for me… thank you… sister,” Yuuri gives her a smile which she returned, “I see… but come and seek me out if you need help… here take this.” She handed him a pendant.

“What is this?”

“Father’s pendant… a momento from him.”

“I… can’t accept that.”

“Just have it. It is only to proof that you are welcome to the kingdom if you want to visit.” Yuuri gently took it from her hands.

“I’ll take care of it.”

-=-=-=-

“You took a while, love,” said Viktor as Yuuri shifted on the shore closer to him, “I’ve met her…” he says, “Who?”

“My half sister… from the gold tailed mers…”

“Are you alright? She didn’t hurt you, did she?”

“No… she said she wanted to meet me and take me back to her kingdom…” uneasiness settled on Viktor’s face.

“Did you agree?”

“What nonsense are you talking about? I’m mated to you, you’ve marked me and I accepted you. I won’t do that… my life… is with you now…”

Viktor gave a smile of relief, “Come a bit closer… let me take care of your wound.”

“You don’t know how happy I am that you chose me…”

“and you don’t how happy I am… that you found me.” Yuuri then gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Thank you Viktor, for finding me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> and if you are still willing to read this, I might extend this story.... I think five chapters with low word count is not enough and I came to love this idea.
> 
> And once again, Merry Christmas!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not completing it right away. It's hard to do the mating process and also the loopholes and inconsistency. Also, sorry for the short chapter.
> 
> I change the other chapters so read them again if you want.

Every mated pair must find a place in this tropical island to copulate. They can see Phichit and Chris giggles as they left to find their place. The others won’t be able to stumble upon their copulating because of the pheromones the sires lay saying it was occupied.

Viktor found them a place, inside the cave near the cliff of the island. I was cozy and neat. There were a few of colorful sea corals and sea plants. Yuuri loves the place.

Viktor didn’t waste any time and kissed Yuuri harshly on the lips, no longer gentle but fiery and harsh and full of lust. The sire’s tail coiled around the other’s and became tighter. He gasped at the tightness and their groins starts to rut each other. He never knew that mating could be this painful since he has no one to ask to and his mother died before he was educated about mating. He only knows about mating since his mother talks about how they met and mated and had Yuuri but he was a child and the topic of the mating process was never uttered. It was painful but half of his body wants it. It was a battle of emotions, to stop or continue.

Viktor then proceed to his jaw and shoulder, biting and marking the skin he could reach. The hold gets tighter and the rutting continues. Their rutting prompt for Yuuri’s slit to open and Viktor’s member to slip inside it.

Yuuri gasped and Viktor growls.

They no longer rutting but Viktor starts to thrust his hips against Yuuri who rewards him with pleasurable gasps and moans of encouragement.

Yuuri can no longer hold it and let out a long moan as he reached his climax. Viktor never stopped and continues to thrust. The carrier feels tired from the pleasure and about to faint but he didn’t allow it. He wants to feel it, experience it. Few more minutes, he hears Viktor groans and feels the warm gush of think liquid filling inside his womb.

Yuuri was finally sated and fall into slumber.

-=-=-=-=-

Yuuri wakes up and sees Viktor by his side, arms wrapped around him and his tail coiled protectively around his.

“Viktor…” he whispers and Viktor stirs up.

“Yes, love?”

“Nothing… just thankful I had you…”

“I’m most thankful though,” he countered.

“I love you…”

“I love you most.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the short chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading and comments are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> if something confusing you, just ask (and nicely please)  
> I'm such a sucker for a/b/o universe or at least the idea of it and I had a lot them currently so I went to a different approach....


End file.
